Generally, an IPS LCD device includes two substrates sandwiching a liquid crystal layer, having an arrangement of repeating pixels. Generally, a LCD display device has a plurality of pixels arranged in a repeating grid-like arrangement, wherein each pixel is defined by a group of individually addressable elements. Each of these elements is called a subpixel. Each subpixel represents a single color region. FIGS. 9 and 10 show a traditional IPS LCD device 100. FIG. 9 is a schematic sectional side view of pixels of the IPS LCD device 100. FIG. 10 is a schematic plan view of pixels of the IPS LCD device 100. The IPS LCD device 100 can have some areas that are brighter than other areas, or look of nonhomogeneous shading as a whole. This property is less than optimal.